Unrequited Love
by Snowy Love
Summary: Hi, other name YukiAi on Dokuga fanfiction. Started this story there. Kagome didn't mean for it to happen. But it did. She has become forbiddingly attracted to her boyfriends older brother, Sesshoumaru. She knew what she was doing. He knew what he was doing. Yet Sesshoumaru felt the need to play with not only her emotions, but InuYasha's as well. How long could this game continue
1. Birthday Wish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, or any characters mentioned, as well as make any profit from writing this fanfiction.

Kagome Higurashi was a nervous wreck. Her boyfriend, InuYasha surprised her on her birthday by allowing her to meet his family for the first time. She thought he'd never let her because he would grunt or "keh" every time she brought them up. She has been dating him for about eight months so she did not understand the wait. He has met her parent's months earlier, so she thought she should meet his. He never spoke about them. Only said his father was deceased, and his widowed mother was alone; residing in a house not too far from Kagome's residence. When she asked of any siblings, he held a sad expression for a moment, then quickly regained his character, stating that none was important enough to mention. She decided to keep quiet, for she understood exactly what he meant.

Kagome met InuYasha during her second semester at their university in Speech class. There was a required speech due that day. Her class consisted of about fifty students, so she did not notice him among the mist. Not until she heard his name called, and the confident stride he displayed as he approached the front of the class. To say she was shocked was the least; she did not know people dyed their hair silver. She thought he must be an emo of sorts. However, didn't most like the darker colors like black? She was not entirely sure, however, she didn't think silver was one of them. Not for someone that looked like he was her age of 21.

He had to have been at least six feet tall, sporting khaki Cargo shorts and a blood-shot red T-Shirt with the words; _Don't You Think if I Was Wrong, I'd Know It?_ adorned across the front in white bold lettering. Kagome found his shirt extremely amusing because his demeanor seemed to match his outfit by the way he spoke during his speech. She thought it was funny how he seemed to demonstrate his assignment with such brash behavior, causing all other classmates to ridicule his repetitive use of "keh" and "yo." Although the professor was displeased, Kagome was immediately hooked. He was so different from most college students on campus. He must have liked her, too, because he would sit next to her during the remainder of the semester.

Instead of using a pick up line as his best friend, Kouga, would, InuYasha decided to ask that the beauty next to him tutor him in his speech. He knew he was failing horribly and that the girl was very smart for her age. Not to mention he wanted an excuse to be near her. When he heard a soft laugh during his first speech session, his sensitive ears caught it, causing him to see her for the first time. He grew attached the moment she commented on his hair color and eyes. She told him that he was the first person she has ever met that had dyed silver combined with honey contacts. He never corrected her, mentally telling himself that she didn't know of his species. As he watched her perform her speech assignment almost perfectly, he decided to ask of her help. He would often collaborate with her during class when the professor announced upcoming speech projects. He hated speech. He didn't understand the reason for it.

 _Keh, humans and their stupid human stuff_ , he groaned as he glanced at the 27 he received on his speech report. He thought for sure he did a good job but the dumb professor failed to agree.

After spending time with Kagome, he learned enough to earn a final score of 85, which made him extremely happy. When she learned of his score, she immediately wrapped slender arms around him into a nice proud hug. Noticing his tense reaction, she started to pull away, but was immediately caught by hands grasping her small waist, holding her body to his.

He didn't understand his sudden move, yet found it hard to retreat. He watched as she bore deep, wanting chocolate eyes up into his, and found her face slowly viewing in.

Although her heart pounded within every bold move, she could not help the kiss she placed upon his pink lips, feeling how soft they were. Her gesture was quickly reciprocated as he hard-pressed his lips against her own, physically telling her how much desire he held. During the Summer, they decided to become a couple. He would take her on many dates, causing Kagome to voice her concern about him spending so much on her each date. Nevertheless, he would say, "Keh, money ain't a problem so don't worry about it, 'kay?"

She could only nod and accept all the gifts and places they would go. He met her mother, brother and grandfather two months in the relationship. They seem to grow fond of him, much to her relief. She thought they would think his often-immature behavior would cause them to judge him as a bad guy. She knew from spending time with him that he wasn't the facade he often displayed. She knew he was very defensive. She figured his behavior developed from his upbringing. That day she questioned when she would meet his family. She really wanted to feel like a true couple since they seemed to love each other very much.

It was not until her birthday, that he decided to surprise her with a dozen roses; being that is was Valentine's Day. She walked in her home from a long day of studying with her best friend Sango and attending classes. She noted the flowers neatly leaning against her fluffed pillows. As she picked them up, with a huge smile across her face, she instantly noticed the flying card that slid off and under her bed.

 _Hmm, a card to match_ , she silently wondered as she bent on all fours to grasp the paper. As she got up, she read over its contents:

 _Happy Birthday, Kags!_

 _I got tired of ya askin' about my mom so we havin' dinner with her._

 _Don't take too long doing woman stuff._

 _See ya at 5!_

- _InuYasha_

She couldn't help the squeal of delight that seeped out. Finally, she would get to meet her. She jumped up and down, did a small victory dance as she twirled around in circles. She suddenly stopped mid-twirl, when she noticed her obvious digital clock displaying the time. It read, 4:00 in very bold digits.

 _Shit, I only have an hour to get ready. What should I wear_ , she nervously thought as she rummaged through her closets, drawers and clean laundry basket that sat against the wall opposite her room. She was taking up too much time, she felt as she physically pulled her hair in frustration. She did not know what to freaking wear. She mostly wore jeans and a shirt but she wanted to give a good first impression. It would make her day if his mother liked her especially since it took so long for her boyfriend to meet her.

Tripping over a pile of clothes on the floor, Kagome caught herself just in time to save face. She sighed in relief at her quick reflex. Moving her hand around for balance, she noticed her white and pink Spring dress her mother bought her a year ago, and decided to wear it. It was pretty, adorning pink flowers all around it. She hurriedly showered, scrubbing every inch of herself. She lathered in some baby Johnson lotion, and finished other hygienic necessities.

After placing light pink makeup on, she brushed her armpit-length black hair hurriedly as she glanced at the time.

 _4:50. I still have time_ , she exhaled imaginary breath as she continued to brush. Grabbing her pink flat-iron, she straightened rebellious strands and curved them inward. Curling her bangs, she decided to brushed them lightly to the side, displaying one of her naturally arched eyebrows.

 _Baby, I love you and I'll never let you go,_ her cell phone chimed as she placed a fake pink flower clip in her hair.

 _But If I have to, boy, I think that you should know._

She knew how impatient InuYasha could become when she didn't answer the phone fast enough so she dived across her bed and quickly touched "answer" on her Iphone.

"Hey, baby," she exhaled as she sit up in her bed.

"What're you so out of breath for? You get my note?"

"Yes, I did, and I am so nervous!" She decided to ignore his first question.

"Don't worry 'bout that; moms will like ya," InuYasha reassured her. Kagome heard the softness in his voice and felt he was sincere in his response.

"Ok, I will believe you. Are you on your way," she asked as she made her way back to her adjoined bathroom. She glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed. She hoped she didn't look too flashy. She didn't even dress up like this for her boyfriend. She hoped she was presentable enough.

"Well, I'm in your room," he chuckled at her immediate gasp. She didn't know he snuck up behind her, grabbed her waist and playfully tickled her. After swatting his hands, she glared at him through the bathroom mirror as he made a silly face behind her.

"You ass!" She feigned disappointment until he suddenly became serious. She hoped she didn't upset him.

He felt she looked stunning in her Spring dress. She looked as innocent as a virgin, which she was. He loved her style. The slip hugged her inviting curves, making him want to caress her. Her face held barely noticed makeup. He didn't like the stuff on women but his Kagome wore it lightly.

Noticing the worry etch her lovely features, he eased her by giving her a long, wanting kiss. She immediately kissed back.

"Come on, Kags," he said as he grabbed her waist, helping her place her one inch heels on, and headed to his house. Something deep in Kagome's mind bothered her. But she did not want to think about it. She was meeting his mother on her birthday! She would forget whatever was bothering her.

After getting over the shock of not knowing for months that her boyfriend resided in a huge house, she took in the layout. There were flowers and land for miles. She could have been over-exaggerating but she had never been to a house that had glass walls and a big lawn.

Meeting Izayoi went better than she thought. The beautiful mother of InuYasha opened the door with a big bright smile adorned her features. She had on a yellow sleeveless striped sundress that demonstrated how fit she was.

"Ah, you must be the famous Kagome I always hear about, "she sweetly said as she hugged Kagome, earning a surprised shock. Quickly gathering her composure, she hugged the older woman back, with slight reluctance. She was not use to someone being this friendly when they first met her.

"Yes, ma'am. I am pleased to meet you. I have always asked of you," Kagome tried her best to remain polite.

"'Yasha can be a bit stubborn when it comes to people meeting me," she laughed as if recalling a funny memory that crossed her mind.

"Keh, whatever, mom. Only reason that mangy wolf and Miroku din't meet ya early is cause they're perverts, " he defended himself as he helped Kagome into the house. Kagome wondered why he referred to one of his friends as wolf, instead of a dog. She may have to ask him later on if she remembered. After a quick tour, Izayoi announced dinnertime and asked that they be seated A couple of house cooks came around the elongated table as they assisted them.

The doorbell, which sounded like a loud chime, sounded through the house. Turning slightly, Kagome loudly gasped, causing two pair of honey eyes to glare at her for different reasons. She was not prepared to see a very attractive male enter the dining area. She could not help but stare.

InuYasha knew his brother was invited, however, he doubt he'd come. He wanted to growl when he noticed Kagome gaping at Sesshoumaru. _That bastard. Such a show off_ , he thought as he scooted closer to his woman.

Sesshoumaru, however, wasn't moved. He didn't have time for InuYasha's childish behavior. He merely came to dinner upon Izayoi's request.

"Sesshoumaru, glad you can join us," Izayoi clapped when she noticed the tension building up.

 _This is horrible. This is horrible. So_ fucking _horrible_ , Kagome thought as she noticed her boyfriend getting closer to her. She watched as said Sesshoumaru took a seat directly in front of her, causing her to become uneasy.

Sesshoumaru noticed her attraction, obviously; however, his amusement came from the way InuYasha was possessively close to the human. He smirked, deciding to enjoy torturing his younger half-sibling by messing with his emotions.

"What tha fuck you lookin' at," InuYasha bellowed as he watched his brother stare at Kagome.

"Why, your woman, of course, " Sesshoumaru replied, causing InuYasha to growl loudly.


	2. Bloody Valentine

Chapter Two: Bloody Valentine

Kagome have never heard a man growl like that before in her life! She almost jumped out of her seat and ran out the massive house. It was almost inhumane, making her feel very uneasy as she nervously toyed the hem of her dress. InuYasha grew angrier by the second from his brother's taunts. He tried his best to behave for both his mother's and girlfriend's sake but that last statement hit a chaotic button within his heart. In a flash, he jumped over the table, fist posed threateningly in the air as his claws elongated. Kagome didn't see the claws; she was looking with agape mouth and worry in her eyes by his immense speed. _What the hell, InuYasha?_ She internally cursed as she has never seen him behave in such a way. Just as InuYasha's claw came close enough, Sesshoumaru sped within a flash of light toward the opposite side of the dining area. InuYasha crashed into the now empty chair, breaking the cherry wood into sticks and splinters.

Kagome gasped, covering her small mouth while looking toward Sesshoumaru. He seem really unbothered, bored even, as he didn't even glance her way, let alone InuYasha's. His long hair cascaded smoothly over his shoulder, probably from the breeze in his speedy relocation. She looked at Izayoi for answers as to the strange sibling rivalry going on before them and saw only a straight, unfazed expression. It was as if she was use to seeing InuYasha jumping across tables, attempting to strike his brother and breaking furniture. Wait. Kagome got up, went around the messy table and glanced at her boyfriend. He was dead in the middle of the broken chair, mumbling deep curses about Sesshoumaru, she presumed. She decided to try to do something since no one else was. She bent down next to him.

"Are you hurt?" She didn't know how to ask what was going on, but she decided to try something.

"Keh, as if this could harm me. I'm fine. You should go sit down, Kags," he muffled into the broken pieces beneath him. He was embarrassed. He didn't want to look at her right now. He should have known not to allow his brother to get to him but it never fails. He was the only one he wanted dead. He couldn't have a better wish.

Kagome had the feeling he was lying to her, so she decided to try and pry his arm upward.

"Come along, dear. The food will be ready soon," Izayoi's sweetly said as she smiled. Kagome felt relief as she notice him start to turn around. She glanced at Izayoi and mouthed a 'thank you' for helping her. She gently nodded toward her as she called a maid over and whispered in her ear. Izayoi left the room with the maid, stating that she would be back momentarily. By now InuYasha was standing up but avoided Kagome's face, trying to locate his bastard brother. Kagome noticed the small bleeding scratches on his face and grew upset. She wanted to comment on his behavior but decided to wait until they were alone.

Sesshoumaru stared at the couple throughout the whole interaction. This girl, _Kags_ , as his brother calls her, was giving him a strange feeling. He could feel her power graze his just as he saw her frown. Her ever-changing emotions gave off a wave of different sensations that made Sesshoumaru slightly interested. She had powers, he surmised just from the feeling of her invisible barrier clashing against his own. Humans never give off power like this. Humans possessed far less power that was barely noticeable to a strong demon as him. But her powers were far greater than her inferior kind. He wanted to know what she was.

"Girl, what _are_ you?"

Kagome quickly glanced at Sesshoumaru, noticing his resumed sitting. She didn't know how to answer that question. It wasn't a normal one. Hell, she was surprised he even spoke to her. She stared deeply in his eyes, wondering why he was talking to her and asking her that type of question.

"I don't understand…"

"Don't talk to that bastard, Kagome. It's none of his fucking business," InuYasha interrupted her as he clenched his side. Kagome looked down and gasped as she saw blood staining the white shirt he wore. How did she manage to bypass that?! He had a large splinter piercing his right side, just beneath his ribcage. Grunting, he wrapped one hand around it and tugged. Kagome watched in horror, as he managed to pull it out with one hand! Wait. _Have his fingernails always been so long and pointy?_ She would have noticed them throughout her relationship, right? They did play around a lot, grabbing at each other's body and she doesn't recall being scratched up. She didn't have time to think on it.

"Pathetic, InuYasha. Your recklessness knows no bounds. Besides breaking a precious gift from Father to Izayoi, your weak half-breed blood is spilling. I would end your useless life if Father didn't wish your existence." Sesshoumaru disliked his brother with a passion. He wanted to end him but promised his father he wouldn't on his death bed. That was one of his dying wishes. That and another desire Seshoumaru was currently trying to fulfill but to no avail. He grew angry just thinking about failing his father.

Kagome stared back at Sesshoumaru, shocked by his long speech and words. His statement gave her deep chills causing her to absently step backward, toward InuYasha; her safe haven. Just as she felt his warmth against hers, it vanished. He was furious as he leapt high into the room and toward Sesshoumaru, going at an incredibly fast speed as before. Kagome noticed she was backed against a wall as she watched the scene. Sesshoumaru did not run this time. He grew tired of his younger brother's foolish attempts and decided to teach him a lesson about superiority. He grasped his neck tightly, slamming him head first into the nearest wall. Kagome felt the vibrations from behind her and jumped. Circular creases appeared just around InuYasha's head, causing him to close his eyes and arms to limp from the pressure. Sesshoumaru then thrust his other hand deep into InuYasha's left side, causing a heaving InuYasha to spit out blood and momentary golden orbs to appear. Kagome saw the dull look in her boyfriend's eyes and his disposition and started to cry. She now understood why her boyfriend didn't want her to meet his family. There were some very serious issues going on that she wasn't prepared for. She quickly glanced at the reentrance of Izayoi and watched as she hurriedly ran to Sesshoumaru and her son. Stopping a few feet back, she begged him to let InuYasha go.

"Please, Sesshoumaru. This is not the answer," she yelled as she intertwined her fingers together. "What would your father think if you were to do this?"

Sesshoumaru loosened his grip and paused. He knew his father was no longer living so killing InuYasha would not cause a reprimanding consequence. However, it would be dishonorable if he rid his brother against his father's wishes. Sesshoumaru was anything but dishonorable. Honor meant everything to him, even if he did not approve.

"Hmm," was his only reply as he throws InuYasha, like a rag doll, toward the opposite direction. InuYasha's body thudded just below Kagome's feet, causing her to jump backward as her dress flowed gracefully against her legs.

"Oh, my Gosh, InuYasha," She screamed as she bent over his lifeless body. She didn't know what to do. How could she tell if he was still alive? All the blood around his mouth and shirt made her want to hide away but she couldn't. She was frightened, but she had to help him. Just as she caressed his face a hand tightly grasped her wrist, holding it mere inches near his face. Kagome noticed it was InuYasha's and felt a huge feeling of relief wash over her.

"Geesh, I'm so glad you're…" She stopped midsentence when she noticed his eyes were opening. Familiar chills ran through her as she saw red. Sure, there was blood everywhere around him. But she did not expect to see them in his eyes. What came next made Kagome want to get out of that house. He made a deep, grumbling, mad, deep-toned growl from deep within his chest. He saw red. He wanted to cut Sesshoumaru up and eat him for dinner. He threw Kagome's hand away from his face and ran for Sessoumaru for the third time.

Sesshoumaru knew he fucked up. He wasn't worried that his brother would kill him, but he didn't underestimate his demon blood when it showed. As he braced himself for InuYasha's approaching assualt, he saw Izayoi quickly run in front of him with a red blanket. She threw it over InuYasha just as his fangs started seeping poison and two of the maids helped restrain him.

After rustling around, InuYasha finally settled and she removed the blanket. InuYasha seem unconscious now by the slight heaving and closed eyes.

Sesshoumaru was not expecting to see the fire rat blanket. This blanket subdued the demon blood in InuYasha when he goes rogue. It was just in time because Sesshoumaru would have had no choice but to kill InuYasha. It was going to be a battle til death.

"Oh, my…" Kagome hadn't known those words escaped her mouth until all eyes were on her. She started walking backward toward the door, clutching her purse closely.

"Oh, dear, Kagome, please allow us to explain," Izayoi pleaded as she started toward her. Izayoi commanded her maids to get InuYasha into his room and aid his wounds. They grabbed him, almost effortlessly and out the other entrance to his bed chambers.

"Stay away from me," Kagome warned as she dipped her hand deep in her purse, feeling for her pepper spray. She didn't think she'd ever need it, but she had to protect herself from these creatures. She watched as Izayoi sighed, stopping in her tracks. Sesshoumaru, however, didn't take kindly to threats and decided to inch toward her.

"S-stop! I'm warning you!" Her voice cracked as he continued to approach her. She felt her soul run out and decided to follow it. She let go of her pepper spray, having a big feeling it would do no good, and held her purse high so as not to have something holding back her stride. She knew they could catch up but tried her best not to think pessimistically as her instincts were pounding, or was it her heart? She huffed through the halls, thanking kami it was well-lit as she looked through all the glass walls. She unknowingly bumped into a cleaning maid and fell. Quickly getting up she raced past the maid and found the door.

"Please go after her, Sesshoumaru. The poor girl is shocked and deserves to know what's going on. I'm sure she's figured some things out and I'm afraid she may go public. That cannot happen," Izayoi asked Sesshoumaru as she rubbed her temples. Sesshoumaru didn't respond but continued his slow stride toward the door. This girl may become troublesome. He may have to-

"…and please don't kill her."

 _Damn_


	3. Damsel in Distress

The chilling cold air whipped past Kagome's paling face as she clicked her heels down the porch steps. Her bangs wildly danced around her forehead as her hair blew behind her. Cursing herself for not wearing a jacket, she hugged her arms around herself, purse strapped tightly across her arm as she got on the nearby pathway. She thanked her memory for knowing which way she came from the house. A sharp pain shot through her midsection just as a shivery breeze swept by. Momentarily looking down, she noticed her dress swishing violently around her, causing her underwear to peek. As she tried to hold it down, she stumbled over a solid rock. Bracing herself for the fall, she held her hands in front of her person and felt a searing pain shoot through her left hand. Getting up quickly, she noticed a shiny piece of glass embedded in her palm. Mustering up enough breath, she grunted as she pulled it out, causing blood to coat it along with her hand. She ignored her pain and kept her stride while clenching her hand. She finally reached an intersection, although it was becoming dark, so she could hardly see the signs. She grabbed her phone from her purse and dialed her best friend.

"Dinner date finished alre-"

"Sango, you have to come get me right now! Please!" Kagome's voiced broke as she choked out the words in a hurry.

"What's the matter? What happened-"

"No time to explain. I'll tell you on the way," Kagome forced out as she looked back toward the house. "I just need to get away from here!" She hung up immediately upon seeing a white figure forming in her view. InuYasha must've awoken and followed her.

Sesshoumaru saw her fall, imagining a cliché scene from a boring scary movie. Except, he wasn't going to kill her. Yet. He continued slow treks in order to give her time to tire from her pointless running. When he noticed her talking on a cellular device, he decided to walk faster. He had impeccable hearing as well as sight, save for when he's reading documents. He heard her cry for a way home. He reached her just as she finished texting. He suddenly stopped as the cool air brisk across his face, causing his long silver hair to blow softly in the opposite direction. He smelled something so erotic that his eyes shut and nose twitched with curiosity.

"Blood. I smell blood."

Kagome didn't recognize the voice as InuYasha's but she did remember the red glow. It was more terrifying to find out that the older brother was after her. She had to run somewhere out of sight. Looking around, she decided to delve deep into the forest, trying to miss the dark trunks that clung close together. Her hand was burning from her clenching and not having proper treatment. She felt her body slowing down as she started to lag, making her easy to find. She found a big tree trunk and dragged behind it, trying to catch her breath. She opened her senses and heard twigs, leaves and gravel crunched in a steady rhythm sounding toward her. She held her breath as she slowly curved her body against the trunk, moving stiffly around it the closer the sound came. She stopped when she heard the sound growing smaller away from the other side of the bark. A small sigh escaped her lips as she hugged herself for two reasons. She was extremely cold and scared. _How am I going to get away-I don't even know where I am-I just want to go home!_ she thought as tears started streaming down her face. She was alone, freezing, and lost in an area that's supposedly not far from her residence. She shivered both mentally and physically as she forced herself off the trunk and stepped slowly forward. She suddenly gasped as a blur of white flashed before her with glowing red eyes and green-glowing claws. She was taken aback when the sight disappeared and a voice whispered at the back of her head.

" **You smell delicious.** " She stood frozen as she felt a cool breeze brush through her hair.

Her heart pounded as she felt her left hand lifted outward and out of view. Her closed fist shook violently when she felt her fingers pry open from his. She couldn't see much nor hear anything but the strained breathing behind her. She held her purse possessively near her as she wishes she could grab her pepper spray.

Sesshoumaru's beast pried the girls' fingers apart and sniffed the open wound, nose almost touching the drying liquid. He slowly stuck his slender tongue out and licked the split between her now open palm with hard, thrusting rhythms, hearing the grunts coming from his captives mouth. His saliva slowly mixed with her blood as he covered the whole cut. He knew she was frightened but didn't care for he had a mission. He was in a deep slumber lasting over three months and the smell of fresh blood caused him to awaken with a desire he never remembered having in past times. He wasn't expecting to rise for another three months or so, but fate had a different idea. Her blood tasted really sweet like a fresh and pure rabbit. But that was not the scent that brought him from his rest. He had to find it. He reached for her right hand, causing her to gasp and drop her purse against curvy hips. He brought the hand to meet her injured one and wrapped his long fingers gently around her delicate wrists.

She felt his strong hold on her wrists and the dull ache in her wound as she scrunched her face. She could feel his oddly warm body against her backside as he forced her to watch his hand bring hers forward. She slightly noticed his forearm, two dark lines she sure she couldn't have been imagining. As she stared long and hard, her dress suddenly flared up, making her look down. Another cool hand with sharp claws slid up her thigh. She shivered violently as the green glow slowly went out. She tried to wiggle his hand away as she felt pressure on the outside of her panties. Her heart sped rapidly as she knew what was going on.

He decided to tighten his hold when he noticed her squirming. He felt the warmth feeding off his cool finger tip as he drew the thin lace to the side using his claw. He forced his finger deep inside her, giving her no time to adjust. He watched her body buckle in front of him, making him almost lift her from the ground. He thrust his index an inch inward and turned it side to side. He licked the nape of her neck, sliding his tongue in an S formation, loving the feel and taste of her pulse. She was cold on the outside but gave off the warmest spot between her pale legs, which he wanted more. He retreat his finger slowly as he stopped licking. Bringing his finger toward his face, he growled deeply.

Her vagina burned with pure fire as she twisted away from his sharp nails. She felt the deep rumble happening right against her back and gulped. _Oh, my, he's going to kill me!_ She hated herself for being so helpless. She looked to her right side, watching as the assaulted hand of this monster held up his index finger and watched in horror as the green hue formed only around his finger but was darker at the tip of it because something blocked the rest.

The beast smiled viciously as he allowed the wind to give him the scent of her essence coming from his finger. He knew this was the reason for the disturbance of his sleep. He had to listen to his instincts about this. He thrust the girl harshly to the ground, toppling atop her small frame without putting all of his weight against her. He held her arms on either side of her head. He saw her tear-stained eyes look at his with every emotion he could easily read. He didn't understand why she was confused and scared. What he was doing was natural since her body was ready. Did she not have an instinct? All bitches had instincts.

 _So she's in heat?_ A voice within his head said in a deep monotone voice. He frowned and froze, staring with red eyes and a closed mouth. His victim was by now looking toward the right of him, shivering either from the cold or him.

 _Both_

 ** _Be quiet. You are not suppose to be here right now_**

 _And you are?_ His other side sarcastically asked. _So you decide to wake a few months prior all because a little human girl is in heat?_

 ** _It was not my will to be awakened_**

 _Oh? You could have waited until our bitch was ready_

 ** _She is taking too long to fulfill our desire. Someone else must take her place_**

 _That's nonsense. You cannot expect to remain honorable and give our sire his wish by defiling yourself with a human_

 ** _As I've mentioned; it is not my will_**

Before his other half could respond, he forced his voice deep in the back of his mind and wrapped on hand around both her wrists above her head. His left hand eased her dress around her waist, holding her legs with his knees and prying them apart. He then pushed her lower half upward toward his face, placing her in an awkward position.

She was extremely uncomfortable, feeling sticks and rocks digging in her back from being pushed to the ground. She gasped loudly at his sudden lifting of her body toward his face. _No, no, no, no, no, please! Please, no!_ She wanted to scream but was too frightened to utter more than a sound from her cold lips. She closed her eyes, tightly as the cool tears raced in streams down her numbing face. She couldn't feel her cheeks at the moment, which made them heavy against her face. She suddenly felt something poking her dead in her crotch, causing her to stiffen and look up. She could only see his shadowy bigger figure with half of his face displaying intimidating eyes now in small slits. She heard him sniff long and hard, while holding her bottom firmly against his face. He growled and groaned something so creepy and vile that she wanted to leave her body. She felt another pain shot through her stomach, making her grunt absently.

" **You are ready, my pet** ," he mumbled as he inhaled the small blood inside her underwear.


	4. The Reveal

The only thing flashing through Kagome's mind was a cry for help. She shivered from both the cool and warm breeze his warm breath emitted across her crotch. Hot tears slipped through clenching eyelids, racing silently through the crevices of her ears and meeting at the nape of her neck. _Is there really nothing I can do? Why can't I speak? Help…someone please…_ she was starting to lose herself. The heavy weight of the beautiful beast atop her was overbearing. She needed to escape, if not physically, then mentally. To another world, her mind should leave her body. She started to imagine her younger years, when she was three years old, laughing continuously while playing in muddy puddles. Her father was still in her life, a beautiful man with chiseled black hair and a boyish grin. She managed to smile slightly at the memory. Her father's caring nature made her feel as though every man in the world was like him…Until he passed and she grew up, acknowledging the fact that this man on her was planning to defile her. The thought of her father's death created a very dark area in her heart that she felt burning throughout her body.

 ** _I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells…_** the beast was salivating with need as he dug his nails in her sides while inhaling sharply. He felt her body shiver again but did not stop. He positioned himself on his knees; bringing her legs around his medium-build. Her hands were limp, splayed against the ground. He could see clearly in the dark; her eyes were shut and the faint smell of tears around her ears. He didn't want to analyze the situation any longer. His instincts were calling so if the bitch did not understand then he would have to show her. As he went to remove her laced underwear he suddenly felt a wave of energy. He watched as a baby blue glow shined from her left breast and grew larger and larger, causing him to squint. Before he could escape, he was hit hard with this unexpected power, forcing his body to fly backward into a larger tree, splitting it in two.

She didn't know what happened until she heard him grunt harshly above her. She opened her eyes in a flash, rising up just enough to see her captor's red eyes slowly disintegrating into glowing golden orbs. She hurriedly got up on shaky legs, grasped her purse and ran through the trees, never looking back. She was trying to find any source of light that could lead her somewhere others were more-than-likely to see her. She didn't know how this man ended up between the trees back there. She didn't want to lay there and wonder, either; she needed to get away. Her phone chimed Sango's ringtone as she ran around another tree. She was out of breath as she quickly grabbed her phone from her purse; she didn't want to give herself away.

"Hey, my GPS brought me to an intersection. Where are you," Sango asked with deep confusion.

"I had to run in the trees! I just made it to a road with lights," Kagome said as she finally decided to look back, taking note of the darkness but relieved from not seeing and golden or red floating lights.

"Woah, what the hell is going on, Kagome?" She recognized the impatient tone of her friend.

"Okay, InuYasha is…"

"I suggest you end the call before you regret it." Kagome froze with widened eyes. _Oh, no…_

"Kagome? Who is that? Is that InuYasha? What did he do to you? Where are you?!" Kagome could not say a word. The beast was suddenly in front of her, mere feet from touching her. She saw his golden eyes; fully aware. The light she was following lead her to the road, with lights going down a path both ways, yet there wasn't a cricket in sight.

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed from the disheveled look of the human before him. Her dress was stitched with dirt and sticks that covered most of the pink flowers. The reddening of her cheeks and the slight heaving of her chest told him she was past tired. Her mattering black hair was flaring about in different proportions. He almost felt bad for her. But that was not his problem. He suddenly frowned, remembering the incident that just occurred. His beast woke up over a little human on her cycle. What was so special about her that he could not control his body until he was knocked to the ground? _What was that light coming from her? Am I wrong about her species?_ He questioned himself with a sniff of her. _No. She is indeed human._

"Kagome?" Sango's voice sounded through Kagome's closing ears. She did not know what to do. She could tell Sango of the beast before her… but then that could lead to her death. But then she could die either way. She reluctantly ended the call and pushed a red button before putting it to sleep. She was so conflicted and scared that she did not notice the flash of light sweep past her until she noticed her phone in the beasts' hand. Instead of running off, Kagome fell to her knees. She had no choice but to give up. _This may be my last birthday and Valentine's Day. I wish I could've said goodbye to Sango, mom, Souta and grandpa..._

"Do what you must," she thought she said to herself.

"Human, I do not intend to hurt you unless you defy me," Sesshoumaru said matter-of-factly.

Kagome looked at him through glossy eyes, crossing her arms to block out some of the cool air.

"Then why are you following me? Not to mention you tried to rape me…" Kagome advert her gaze the moment his silver eyebrows slanted downward.

"Woman, do not insult me. I am an honorable demon with high ranks who receives willing requests from demoness far and wide. You are hardly my type." Sesshoumaru surprised himself by the lengthy answer he have given. He did not like how this human affected him in such a short amount of time.

"It sure didn't seem that way."

"…And yet you are still alive and untouched."

Kagome was about to protest when she heard the chime on her phone. She watched as the beast stared at the smiling faces from Sango's contact photo.

"So this is Sango, I presume," he said as he tossed the device toward Kagome. She accidently caught it, familiarizing herself with the tune and light vibrations. She looked at Sesshoumaru with pure confusion. _Why did he give it back?_ He just stared at her with daring golden eyes and a blank expression. She decided to stand up and answer the phone.

"Tell your friend you do not need her assistance. If you do not, then you will be responsible for her death," he warned.

Kagome shivered from the dark tone and decided to comply.

"Kagome, I am circling everywhere trying to find you. I don't know what is going on but you have to tell me. I am super worried!" Kagome could tell. With deep sadness, Kagome felt her heart sunk as she prepared to lie to her friend for the first time in their five-year friendship. She really did not want her friend to die because of her.

"Sango. I'm sorry I had you worried…You don't have to come get me anymore," Kagome could hear the shakiness in her voice as she continued. "I am fine."

"What? I don't believe you. Where is InuYasha? What did he do to you?"

"Sango, nothing. I was just angry with him for…" Kagome tried to think of a good excuse. "…trying…to embarrass me by saying I…snore in bed."

She wanted to smack herself for that pathetic excuse.

"Are you sure? You sounded really scared and in a hurry to leave…" The softening of her friend's voice made silent tears fall from Kagome's eyes.

"Yes, I am sure. I'm sorry again… I know you were probably still with Miroku. I don't want to hold up the rest of Valentine's Day." Kagome tried to laugh, thinking she didn't succeed.

"Well, he can always wait. I just hope you are going to be OK."

"Yep," was all she could muster through tears as she ended the call. She wiped itchy tears using the hand with her phone, absently pushing a red button.

"Now what?" She wanted to know as she stared at Sesshoumaru while putting her phone to sleep in her purse.

"Hn," he said as he turned around, walking slowly through the trees. Kagome wanted to run. Now that his back was toward her, she could possibly have a chance. But then she remembered the threat to her friend and the impossible speed of her captor. _I would never make it_. She slowly tread behind him, eyes watching her step as she almost tumbled in her heels.

"Izayoi requested I give you information regarding my kind," he stated as he never turned around. Kagome's face scrunched upward as she tried to understand.

"What do you mean? What are you?" She had to know. She was terribly frightened by the unknown natures of the world, so maybe knowing could help ease her a bit. Maybe. She didn't feel it would help, but she had to comply. She suddenly stopped when she felt a piercing pain shoot through her body. Wrapping her hands around her lower stomach, she stilled at the feeling of warm liquid oozing onto her underwear.

"Oh, no…" She said this as she watched Sesshoumaru stop walking. He never turned around. She didn't know what was happening but recalled the sight of the red-eyed beast that touched her nether regions. _What if he turns back into that beast?_ She didn't know if he had two different personalities, however, she decided not to trust either of them if he did. Braving herself as he started to turn around, she closed her eyes to avoid his.

"I am a full-blooded dog demon from the InuTaisho clan. My late father was a most great and terrifying demon that ruled the western territory for centuries before his death. We have always been here, different animal demon species more than the colors of your human race." He calmly stated as he watched her closed eyelids. He noticed the discomfort her body gave away but decided not to address it. He was fulfilling his step-mother's wish.

"Every demon has a beast that mostly comes out during hunting, war and mating times. The beast is the instinct that is usually right and keeps our kind alive."

"So you're saying that demons are real?" She opened her eyes. "You don't look like one physically. I thought you would be more beastly and disfigured." Kagome was relieved to see his golden eyes. She have been in his presence long enough to notice that the golden-eyed Sesshoumaru didn't try to harm her. Even though he threatened to kill not only her, but her friend. But he didn't do either. As long as she complied she was safe. She hoped.

"There are concealing spells used to hide amongst this overpopulation of humans. Although we could kill you all into extinction, a mere priestess made a deal in exchange for her kinds' existence."

This was a lot for Kagome's mind and body to experience as she fell to her knees, shivered and began to cry in her hands. Rustling was heard through the trees, yet she ignored it. Sesshoumaru, however, remained alert.

"What did you do to Kagome, you bastard?!" InuYasha stood atop a branch in the tree before the two.


End file.
